


Coming Home

by Inell



Series: 2017 Prompt Challenge [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Falling In Love, Future Fic, Introspection, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles has been out of town for three weeks due to work, but now he’s home and ready to see Derek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Derek/Stiles “That wasn’t very subtle.”
> 
> Nonnie, I hope you enjoy this story! This is Fic #40 in my 2017 Prompt Challenge

It’s been three weeks since Stiles has been to Derek’s apartment. No, not quite that. More like eighteen days, but it feels like a lot longer. He’s gotten used to spending most of his time here since he started dating Derek several months ago because Stiles is still living with his dad.

Well, not really _still_ since he did move out for college, then he had the FBI training to deal with, and he got assigned to a field office in Philadelphia after he finished with that. It’s only been six months since he got reassigned to the resident agency in Redding, which would seem like a demotion on paper, but it’s actually a really awesome promotion.

The transfer was a special request approved by the higher ups so that he could start working on forming a new team to help investigate some of the supernatural cases that those with enough clearance are finally ready to admit need to be dealt with. Rafael is his contact with the Powers That Be, and Redding had been chosen due to its close proximity to Beacon Hills as well as the quiet it offered for him to work on a super-secret project like this one.

That’s why he’s just living with his dad instead of getting his own place. Once he’s got everything figured out, protocols are established, appropriate recruitment is done, and they’re ready to work, they aren’t likely to be based in a small town in northern California. He’s hoping they might use the San Francisco field office, where Rafael is now based, since he’s familiar with the area. It’s close to his dad and the remaining pack members in the area, too. After spending nearly a decade on the east coast, he’s reached a point where he’s ready to be in the area again, and the milder winters would be amazing.

Plus, there’s Derek.

Actually, that’s probably the primary reason he hopes the supernatural task force stays based on the west coast. His dad hadn’t ever mentioned that Derek was back in town, much less working part-time at the sheriff’s department as a consultant, so Stiles had been shocked to come downstairs the first morning after he moved back to find Derek sitting at the table looking at cold cases with his dad. It had been an awkward reunion, seeing as it had been like nearly a dozen years since Derek had driven away in Mexico, but the awkwardness hadn’t lasted too long.

The years away from Beacon Hills had done Derek as well as they’d done Stiles. No, they’d done Derek better. He’s relaxed now, peaceful. Therapy and time away were just what he needed, which Stiles definitely understands. But Beacon Hills is still somewhere Derek considers home despite all the negative history attached to it, and Stiles kind of understands that. When he left after high school, he’d promised himself that he’d only come back for holidays. Yet here he is now planning to stay nearby if work allows it.

Goes to show how things can change over time.

His relationship with Derek is further proof of that old saying. Becoming friends as adults had happened pretty easily, really without even noticing, and then it had developed into something more than just friends when they’d been laughing over some cheesy movie on SyFy, and he’d been unable to resist the impulse to kiss Derek. Sure, that had then led to falling off the couch, hitting his head on the table, cursing Derek as he cried from laughing so hard at Stiles’ not so smooth moves, and then making out on the floor until he’d had rug burn on his elbows.

Things are still really new, but it feels comfortable already. There’s just a connection between them, one that had been there from the start but neither had been at a point where they could explore the _whatever_ that was there. They needed time. He had to get away and grow up and deal with some of his issues, and Derek had to deal with so much shit that a relationship hadn’t been anything he needed back then. It would have been a disaster; probably just scratching the primal itch caused by the flares of physical attraction and ignoring the emotional shit.

“I’m glad we waited,” Stiles whispers as he looks out the windshield at the second floor window. Derek’s got the light on, probably has some classic rock music stream playing, and it’s almost time for dinner, which means he’s likely in the kitchen.

It’s been a long three weeks. A trip to DC to meet with people so powerful that he doesn’t even want to think their names, plus a side trip to New Orleans to interview a potential task force member, another side trip to Miami for another interview, and a three day stay in Los Angeles to meet yet more powerful people who are interested in supporting his task force. While he’s talked to Derek every night, his laptop screen isn’t a substitute for a kiss and a cuddle. He’s grateful for Skype, but it just made him miss Derek a little more every time he had to close the program.

The flight the bureau had booked for him wasn’t due back until tomorrow afternoon. There was supposed to be another day of schmoozing in LA, but he’d been done by the time he woke up this morning. That’s why he’d rented a car and hit the freeway, driving north to get home a day earlier than planned. He chose a rental car instead of a cheap flight because he needed the time to think, and he’s always liked driving as a way to focus his thoughts.

Now that he’s here, though, he’s sitting in the car staring at the window like a creeper instead of going inside. It’s a problem. One that he isn’t entirely sure how to handle. With a groan, he hits his forehead lightly against the steering wheel, which makes him think about the antagonistic period of his relationship with Derek, all that years ago. He’s spent the last nine hours thinking about the past, about the future, about the present, and he shouldn’t even have anything left _to_ think about, but it seems that he does.

The sound of the car door opening startles him, and he accidentally hits the horn when he’s flailing to get to his gun because, hello, someone’s getting into his car! The horn is pretty pathetic, a weak honk that wouldn’t even scare a puppy, and he’s got the urge to write a letter of complaint to the car company because it’s embarrassing. Only this isn’t his car so he doesn’t care. What he cares about is someone trying to rob him in Beacon Hills. He’d expect it in DC or Miami, but here?

“That wasn’t very subtle,” Derek says dryly as he slides into the front seat. He arches a brow when he sees Stiles pointing at gun at him. “Really? That’s how you greet me after leaving for weeks?”

“What the fuck, Derek?!” Stiles can actually _hear_ the question mark and exclamation mark in his voice, it’s that clear how upset he is right now. “I almost shot you.”

“I’d have healed.” Derek nods at the gun. “You can put it away now.”

“Let me get my heart to stop racing and I might,” Stiles mutters, putting the safety back on before putting the gun in its holster. “What’s with trying to scare me to death?”

“You’ve been sitting down here for half an hour.” Derek looks at him, and he can see the slight tension in Derek’s jaw highlighted by the streetlight outside. “I started to worry that something was wrong.”

“How’d you know I was here? I was trying to surprise you. Nevermind. Wolfy senses, huh? Of course. I should have known.” Stiles studies Derek closely. “Nothing’s wrong. I just had a long drive, and my brain was muddled.”

“So you aren’t trying to figure out a way to tell me that you’re moving to DC?” Derek asks carefully, like voicing the words will somehow make them true.

“God no. I couldn’t afford DC even if they tried making me work there.” Stiles reaches over and puts his hand on Derek’s. “They’re not moving me yet.”

“Yet.” Derek sighs, his hand twitching beneath Stiles’ as he looks…Stiles isn’t even sure how to describe it. Sad yet resigned might be the best he can do. “Sounds like you’re pretty sure it’s going to happen eventually.”

“It’s inevitable, Derek. I’m working on a task force that’s going to be sent anywhere in the country where there’s a need for analysis or capture. They won’t be able to give the right amount of support in a resident agency.” Stiles is speaking softly, realizing that maybe they should have talked about this sooner, but it doesn’t really change how he feels. “I’m going to suggest San Francisco as our home base, but I’m a peon who only got put in charge of this thing because I saved the president’s granddaughter from a troll, so I won’t get much say.”

Derek moves his thumb over Stiles’ knuckles, tickling the hairs there. “So this _is_ goodbye, then?”

“What?” Stiles blinks, trying to figure out where Derek got that idea from because it’s definitely wrong.

“You’ve been gone nearly three weeks, Stiles. You come back a day early but, instead of coming inside to kiss me hello, you sit in your car for half an hour staring at my window. I figured you were out here trying to figure out how to tell me they were transferring you, but it sounds like you’ve been trying to decide how to break up, instead.”

“Wow. I don’t even know what to do with all the conclusions you just jumped to, babe.” Stiles moves his fingers to entwine with Derek’s. “There’s no breaking up planned here. Got it? Like the furthest thing from it, in fact. I’ve been sitting down here trying to decide the best way to tell you that I love you without freaking you out because it’s only been a few months since we went on our first date, and it’s moving fast but, damn it, Derek. I know how I feel, and I look at you and see us getting old together and _that’s_ what I’ve been thinking about. Silver Fox you stuck with me grumpy old man me because we both know I’m totally becoming one of those ‘get off of my lawn’ old people in forty years.”

“I love you, too,” Derek blurts out, blinking as if he’s surprised he’s just admitted that aloud. “I’m going to fucking kill you for making me think the worst for the last half hour, but I’ll make it quick and painless.”

“Yeah?” Stiles grins at him, ignoring the threat because it’s just Derek’s way of saying ‘I’ve missed you’ without actually saying the words. “Of course you love me. I’m like the perfect combination of beauty, brains, and bod.”

“You’re totally irresistible,” Derek deadpans, but his lips are twitching slightly, which means he agrees with Stiles but just isn’t going to admit it.

“I know. You’re a lucky man. I’m quite a catch.” Stiles leans over and rubs his nose against Derek’s. “I seem to remember you saying something about a hello kiss.”

“Did I?” Derek’s breath is warm against Stiles’ lips. “What was that before or after you were caught creeping at my window like an unsubtle stalker?”

“I wasn’t creeping. I was looking at it in case it somehow tried to provide me with the perfect way to get you to ask me to move in with you,” Stiles admits, smiling sheepishly. “I mean, I know it’s really fast, but you’re it for me, dude. I think you always have been but it just took both of us some time to be in the right place for it to happen.”

“I, uh.” Derek ducks his head and the tips of his ears flush, which Stiles thinks is so fucking adorable that it never fails to make his heart flutter. “I might have made you an extra key last week because I realized how much I want to never sleep alone again or to look around and see your stuff mixed in with mine.”

“You could use some work on the romance, Der, but you’re in luck because I love you, awkward compliments and all.” Stiles tilts his chin so he’s pressing his lips against Derek’s in a gentle kiss hello that quickly becomes a passionate never letting you go kiss.


End file.
